


Your Name May Be Stupid But We're Soulmates

by xraynarvaez



Series: Hildray [1]
Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xraynarvaez/pseuds/xraynarvaez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ray enters the classroom he takes a seat in the middle row. He drops his backpack near his seat and lays his head on the desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Name May Be Stupid But We're Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelWithAStory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/gifts).



> First time writing an actual fic

When Ray enters the classroom he takes a seat in the middle row. He drops his backpack near his seat and lays his head on the desk. He really did not want to be here because this is the only class he has without Gavin. He turns his head to look at the name tattooed on the back of his wrist. Its been there since he was born and he is curious to meet the person named Hilda.

When Hilda walks into the classroom she saw a boy with short dark brown hair and a slight stubble, wearing a green shirt, jeans, and black and white checkerboard vans, resting his head on his desk. She takes her seat right in front of the boy and pulls out her notebook to do her homework from the class she just came from. the room started filling in with students talking to one another.

When class starts Ray lifts his up and sees a girl with purple hair wearing a blue hoodie sitting in front of him. The teacher, Mr. Ramsey, calls the roll and Ray perks up when he hears the name Hilda called out. He tries to look for the source of the voice but can't locate it. The assignment Mr. Ramsey gives them requires them to work in partners. Ray taps the girl's shoulder and asks," Hey, want to work on this stupid assignment with me?" " Sure, but I'm not going to do all the work and you do none," Hilda says while turning her desk around. " So what's your name?" " Ray. Yours?" " Hilda. Come on lets get to wor- why are you staring at me like that?" " Oh uh no reason," Ray says while trying to shake the shocked look off his face.

" Whose name do you have tattooed on you? Because my person has a stupid name," Ray inquires while he starts to work on the assignment. "You know its rude to say someone has a stupid name. Though mine has a pretty lame name." Hilda says as she begins to roll up her hoodie sleeve so Ray could see on her arm the name X-Ray in black letters. Ray in turn flips his lest arm over so Hilda can see her name printed on his wrist. He sees the look of shock on her face and says," Y'know some people call me X-Ray."

"Really what people?" Hilda asks while arching an eyebrow. " People. Okay well just my friend Gavin. He gave us these stupid nicknames," answers Ray.

They work on the assignment and continue to talk about themselves. When they turn in the assignment they swap phones and add each other as a contact. When class dismisses Ray asks Hilda, " hey do you want to get lunch sometime?" " Is that your way of asking me on a date?" " Yeah. So what's your answer?" " Sure sounds like fun."

When they both leave the classroom Hilda kisses Ray on the cheek and says , " See you tomorrow X-Ray can't wait for our date." She walks off but turns her head to see the shocked look on Ray's face with his cheeks burning red.

Ray snaps out of it when Gavin walks into view and says," Vav, I just met my soulmate and she is awesome. She said she tasered someone once." " Well that's great X-Ray," says Gavin who had already met both of his soulmates, " now you can stop being jealous of Ash, Mogar, and me."

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how I did. And if you want to talk about Hildray check out my tumblr: http://x-rayruby.tumblr.com/


End file.
